It is now quite conventional to protect memory contents of a computer by copying the contents of such memory onto a remote memory which be used to restore the first memory contents in case of difficulties.
One problem with conventional protection techniques is an initial time required to transmit the contents of a first memory onto a remote memory then if needed, the time that might be needed to effectively download this in a restore process.
This is the result of larger and larger memory size that whereas at the time of writing, 500 GB of memory on a hard disc is quite normal and it could be expected in the future that much larger memory sizes will be conventionally used.
Further, normal techniques for backing up memory contents may not record and store applications and may only store data.
In the event of a catastrophic failure, memory contents in a computer can be completely disrupted which then requires the original applications to be reloaded from original sources. This is not always straight forward with storage disks and passwords being necessarily available.
A further difficulty also lies in the fact that any backup or remote memory storage will record if it is providing a remote memory backup service for a number of computers, similar or the same applications many times over.